Darkness Descends
by obbits14
Summary: Lydia Kirke is servant to the Ascots. However upon Alice's return from China a simple mistake on Lydia's part ultimately sends her to Underland. But was it chance or providence that sent her there. Hatter/OC rated T for violence!


Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wounderland 2010!

* * *

Darkness Descends

Lydia Kirke woke up before the sun, she had a lot to do and she needed all the time she could get to do all the extra chores Lady Ascot and Hamish had given her. Today was to be a special day. Lord Ascot and Miss Alice Kingsleigh were returning from their trip to China; and both families were more than ready to see them again. Lydia was also very glad to have Lord Ascot returning. He had been the one who had taken her in as a servant before he had left on his trip. Although Lady Ascot and her son Hamish were not happy with his decision, they had agreed to let Lydia stay. But while Lord Ascot was away they had treated her like scum. She prayed everyday during her morning devotions for patience and for strength to be submissive to Lady Ascot and Hamish, for it seemed as if they singled her out for every mistake and fault she made.

After she had completed her mourning devotions, Lydia went down to the drawing room and began to clean it. She scrubbed every last inch of the room, she finished right as the sun peeked out over the eastern horizon. Lydia moved on to other rooms that needed cleaning before Lord Ascot's arrival and soon found herself in the dining room where Lady Ascot and Hamish were eating.

"Lydia the stable boy is sick, go and ready the horses. We leave within the hour to get Lord Ascot." Lady Ascot commanded.

"Yes my Lady," Lydia answered before leaving for the stables. She was actually grateful to be out in the morning air. She sang as she brushed the horses and attached the harnesses to them. Once that task was done Lydia went to Lady Ascot to let her know that the carriage was ready.

"Very good, now go and help the cook. We will be having guests tonight."

"Yes, my Lady." Lydia said, as she turned to do as she was told she bumped into Hamish.

"Watch where you're going oaf!" he snapped, "You better not mess up tonight or you'll pay with your hide!"

"Sorry my Lord" Lydia said quickly before leaving for the kitchen.

It seemed as if only a few minutes had passed between preparing dinner and serving it, not hours. But the time indeed was upon them and Lydia was nervous. She prayed she would not mess this dinner up as Hamish's threat still hung clearly in Lydia's mind. The first two courses of the meal went by without incident and Lydia began to relax a little. It was then Lydia noticed Alice's cup was empty.

"Miss Kingsleigh, would you like more wine?" Lydia asked quietly,

"Why yes I would thank you." Alice replied as Lydia quickly filled her goblet. As Lydia turned to put the pitcher back she felt a light tap on her arm. When she looked back she saw Alice smiling up at her, "It's just Alice if you don't mind."

"Yes Miss Alice," Lydia said shocked that anyone would want her to call them by their first name.

"I suppose that'll do for now." Alice said with a smile as Lydia went on to help Lord Ascot with something.

Alice had been watching Lydia for some time, and in that time she learned a few things about her. Lydia was quiet and humble, she did her work without complaint, Lady Ascot and Hamish did _not _like her, and Alice found she did like this girl. When she first noticed her Alice had to ask Lord Ascot who she was. The second thing Alice noticed about her was she seemed nervous, but it was not hard to figure out why as Alice soon saw Hamish glaring at Lydia every chance he got.

It happened during dessert, Lydia was serving Hamish his coffee, when it spilled onto his lap.

"YOU imbecile!" He roared standing up.

"My Lord, forgive me."

"The foyer _now_!" Hamish's eyes and voice were filled with icy hatred for the girl. She obediently left the room with Hamish at her heels.

In the foyer Lydia cowered in fear as Hamish brought out a whip.

"I told you, you would pay with your hide. Now turn around!" Lydia turned her back to Hamish and he began his brutal whipping of her. It wasn't long before Lydia collapsed to the floor, and still Hamish kept beating her.

* * *

Please Review, comment, and let me know what you think :)


End file.
